


Perseverance

by adrift_me



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Even if the world is against them, they shall remain.





	Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebeholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebeholder/gifts).



> A small gift for [Nork](https://wanderingnork.tumblr.com/).

It takes them a day to find Percival Graves hidden in his apartment, stuffed like a toy behind seven locks and cursed into submission by Grindelwald. It takes a month to return him to a state of relative health and sanity, smothered with restrained love and pity. It takes no time to get rid of guilt, that which never leaves. Until… 

It takes half a year for Credence to brave a visit.

Percival sits in his armchair, a book lying in his lap, a book he isn’t reading. His head is tilted wearily and he watches the fireplace flames twist and twine. The crackle of logs doesn’t scare him anymore, and warmth is soothing. He treasures these evenings, when he is alone, but not terrified of solitude. His days are always full of people, visits, they are loud and annoying. He loves peace as he always has, but now ‘peace’ means quiet evenings at home rather than shooting spells at enemies. At some point he will return to it, to the dangerous work of an auror, to his life hanging on the edge.

But for now, he wants this peace. It helps him never let go of memories.

Though his body is healed, his guilt is never gone. How many a time during the day he whips himself mentally, remembering every moment Credence must have gone through, and he wasn’t there to protect him.

_ Knock _ .

Percival flinches, a wand slipping from his sleeve into his tight grip. He approaches the door cautiously, feeling the tenseness of protection spells in the air. They seem to make the world blurry, muffled, and he weaves through them to see who is at the door. When he looks in the peephole, he stumbles, he breathes heavily and grips at his temples.

“Go away. Stop toying with me!”

“Mr. Graves, please.”

His heart clenches,  _ Credence’s voice _ . But they said he died, they said he exploded in the massive wave of spells, they said he was exterminated. Graves remembers every single word they said, but the one that says ‘death’ screams loudest in his mind.

“If you wish me gone, I will. But… if you could give me just 5 minutes.”

Percival can hear the voice so clearly, and when he opens the door, he sees Credence flinching away from the door’s surface. He looks different, and for a moment Percival thinks he sees a vision. Reaches out to touch the ends of long black locks, can’t help running the tip of his finger, barely touching, along the jawline. Credence’s eyes flutter closed and he leans in just a little, following the touch.

Percival steps back.

“They said you were gone.”

It feels better to say it out loud.

“I didn’t. I was… But they only killed the Obscurus. I survived.”

Graves’ hand clenches and unclenches. He frowns and thinks and he can’t grasp at any idea, because his eyes are focused on Credence who looks at him yearningly. He breathes in deep and steps aside, allowing Credence to come in. It is now that he will see the dust gathering on shelves, and a lonely set of a kettle with a single cup, and the absence or overturned pictures, all to avoid his face that for a while wasn’t his own. He will see the mess in the rooms and the chilly air that even fire of the logs can’t warm. The walking cane and the heaps of clothes.

Credence steps carefully, standing closer to the fire and staring at a picture frame lying flat. He doesn’t dare pick it up, instead turns to Percival who watches him cautiously. His mind is still buzzing with thoughts of all the protective and checking spells, he must know if this is truly Credence. He was hurt and abused enough, and Credence even more so by far. If he is gone, his memory deserves to be free.

But he can’t bring himself to use any of those spells. Maybe, it’s his heart, telling him this is no trick.

“Mr. Graves, I wanted to see you. I was away with Newt for a long time, but I just had to return when I heard they found you alive. Somehow this news was kept thoroughly from me.”

His voice is bitter, defensive. He has started learning to fight for himself.

“But I am here now and I don’t want to hold back anymore.”

Credence makes a bold step towards Percival, and he has to hold himself together not to stumble backwards. Credence looks at him, and he has to look up just a little. He is so close, his gentle face inches away. How easy it would be to do it again, just like over half a year ago. Cup his face, sweeten his lips with a kiss.

But it’s Credence’s hands this time, and he melts into their touch.

“If you would have me, I’ll stay. There’s no other place I’d rather be.”

Percival wishes tears away, even if they are stinging his eyes. He forces himself to look at Credence whose face is care and concern and love. Bolder, but Credence-like still.

“Credence…”

Half a whisper, half a sound, a sigh, a sigh in Credence’s mellow mouth. He leans in to kiss him, and the world has colours and sense again, even as his eyes close. He lets Credence kiss him now, barely moves his mouth as Credence’s lips caress him. He presses him against his body, runs possessive strong arms around his love, kisses him almost painfully. But it makes him feel alive, makes him believe Credence is there.

There, where he’d rather be. Both of them.

For how long they kiss he doesn’t know, his mind all but turned off until he realises they sit in the armchair, Credence in his lap. Hands everywhere, breathless, kissed to the point of insanity, they make up for all the time they were separated. This time, Percival thinks as he runs a hand through Credence’s long hair and grips at them just a little, he won’t let it happen again. And presses a hot-mouthed kiss to Credence, who responds just as fervently. If anything, he must be thinking the same thoughts.


End file.
